random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 140
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 141|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:47:42 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guests: Lucas TMK Intro: Space Jam RA Theme mash up Closing Song: ---- Content Covered * Mortal Kombat Notable Facts * 2nd episode appearance of TMK * 3rd counting Minor Assault on Mortal Kombat * Le Tran called gay. What for I don't know * RA Wiki plug 2 year anniversary to when podacst was recorded. Funny Stories and Quotes Alex * Games aren't allowed in Australia. * When Benjamin Button kills a baby its art. When I do it, it's weird. * You don't kill enough babies in videogames. * Didney Infinity 2.0! * 9/11 is when all the Smash leaks came out. ** Matt - It's terrible for all the people that went through it. * There's that 1 anime guy responsible for drawing all the anime. * You can't jerk off to her. ** Matt - That's because she's not me. * He plugged your USB dick in the Wiki. * Were Hateboyz. Matt *You know when I became a monster, I looked myself in a mirror. You're awesome and you're gonna die. *Your slower music and slower and slower Sonic. **Alex - You know what they say in Australia, gotta go fast. *We just need to hustle as hard as we hate. *I don't give a damn that people make more than me. (He really does) *I got the apartment all to myself. I can be a bachelor again. You know what I did? I moved furniture around. *It's an American thing to stick your nose in other peoples business and pretend to help them, and complaining for them. I don't know who's complaining. **Mitch - America's tumblr. *My cat gave up. I had a laser pointer now and she's just getting her paws up. Mitch *I wanted Max Carnage for a name of a kid. Kori said no. She wants the name Odin. *I liked that I called him a chode and he was polite about it. *Fuck you my uncle married Nintendo. TMK * I wrote the Prime Minister of Australia since 2004 about the games. * Gay porn pretty fucked up. ** Matt - I did it at night. I wasn't expecting someone on the other side of the world looking at a phone on the bus * A gay man does not please me **Matt - It does me. *Faget. Faggot is no longer it terms of being gay. **Alex - Gays you can't have that word anymore. **Matt - Fairy, flaming, there are so many words. I like how we did the same joke and we're all getting in trouble. **Alex - At least are gay listeners have a since of humor. **Matt - Le Tran? *4 Turtles jumping out of a burning building doesn't make me think of 9/11. **Alex - You're saying a giant mutant turtle can't be a terrorist? *I'm not racist, you don't want to be associated with bikers in Australia. *Have you seen the new Assassins Creed game? **Alex - I don't care about the last 3. *Fuck you Warner Brothers of Australia. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 141|Next Episode -->]] Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:Episode Category:TMK